Charging stations which are intended to charge an energy store in a vehicle are sufficiently well known. Typically, voltages must be accordingly modified here before they can be used by a user as the voltage for charging the energy store of a vehicle. Transformers, rectifiers and step-down converters are generally used to adapt an input voltage provided by an energy supplier to the requirements needed for a corresponding charging operation in a manner which is as flexible as possible.